The New Unknown
by Lyly Isabell
Summary: We continue our story of the boys and they find a missing peice to their Covenant, a girl. *WILL BE CONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1: The Start

**The New Un-known **

_Chapter 1_

_Miranda_

"Mom… why do I have to go?" I pouted holding my little sister on our couch in our KY living room home.  
"Cause I said so Randi… and you and Charlie have an opportunity going to that school!" My mom had her hands on her hips now. I HAD to go to that stupid stuck up school. Good thing my best friend Charlotte Manson is going if I go, we all call her Charlie. I'm Miranda Westfield, everyone calls me Randi. I was told Charlie and I had a boyish personality so they called us by those names and we liked the names.

My little sister, Misty, didn't want me to go. I really didn't either but I mean c'mon, would u pass up going to a school where you have no parents, less strict rules, both a boys and girl school, and a beach?? I know me and Charlie aren't going to pass this up! I didn't want to leave Misty behind though. I mean she is only three… and she looks up to me. I felt bad and happy about this whole thing. I sighed as it was night time now… my last night in KY… I spent it right though. Holding Misty and watching Sponge Bob with her until she fell asleep. I put her in her room and kissed her goodnight and left her room.

Charlie was waiting in my living room that morning ready to leave. Tears filled my eyes. I smiled and hugged mom and my step-dad who was half asleep. My father died long ago in war. He would be so proud of me right now, just as I was when he left for Iraq. I looked at Charlie and she walked to her truck, her cow girl boots clicked on the drive way and my high tops dragged as we climbed in and drove to our new school; Spenser, in Massachusetts.

I fell asleep in the truck and we pull up to the school. Student parking lot was almost completely empty. I looked at Charlie as she parked the truck and a teacher walked out of the place and I jumped out and asked "Sir… Where are all the students?" He shook his head and said, "Party on the beach… you ladies better hurry if you want to go and meet your classmates." Charlie shrugged with a smile on her face. I sighed and headed to our car and we go into the dorms and to the front desk. I smile at the lady behind the desk.  
"May I help you girls…?" She doesn't peer up from her Mac.  
"Dorm room please?" Charlie smiles and says behind me. I smile at her trying not to look at the eerie halls.  
"Here is your girl's key…" her boney fingers put a set of keys down and I grab them. "Room 1456… Take the stairs up and make a left then look for your room number."  
"Thank you." Charlie and I say at the same time. We grab our bags and go down the hall way and take a short flight of marble stairs to our room. We unlock it and there are 2 beds, a lamp in between the beds. I sigh and go to the right side of the room, giving Charlie the side with the bathroom, and plop my bags down and smile at Charlie.

"If you girls want to get to the party you might want to get dressed and follow us to the beach…" A dark skinned girl leaned on our door-frame and she smiles, "I'm Kate by the way."

"Hi, I'm Charlie. And that's Randi." She smiles and I sigh…

Kate smiles at me and my friend and says, "Well if I were you girls… Wear something cute and sassy." She eye-balls Charlie and she said to her, "Do you have shorts that are de-stressed at the ends a little? Wear those if you have them and a purple shirt." Charlie smiles and looks through her bag and find what she needs and runs into the bathroom.

Kate turns around and a new girl walks in. She smiles at me and says, "I'm Sarah… And you should wear… What should she wear Kate? Skinny jeans… leather jacket… Sleeves rolled up and one hand glove…" Kate smiles at me and nods. Sarah comes over and looks through my bag and pulls out what she needed. Or what I needed. 


	2. Chapter 2: The New kids

**The New Un-known **

_Chapter 2  
Miranda_

Kate and Sarah happily lead us to the party. We drove in Charlie's truck. I smiled over at her because she didn't look like Charlie… The only Charlie I saw was her boots, hat, and face… Her hair was down, short de-stressed skirt; she didn't wear shorts, and jewelry. Not the Charlie I knew… I loved her anyway.

_Pogue _

I scanned the beach looking to see if I saw any girls that caught my eye. Yet none did. Reid wasn't having luck. Yet when did he? Caleb was smile less. He broke up with Sarah a few weeks ago and still trying to cope of it. I broke up with Kate when Caleb broke up with Sarah. I was kind of sad to see her go. But glad also.

"I heard there are two new kids… Charlie and Randi…" Tyler sighs.  
"Yay… more guys to this school… just what we need…" I nod and I see Sarah and Kate. I sighed and shook my head and looked at Caleb and he saw them too and looked away. A truck followed behind them. A nice one too and I sighed and looked away.

Reid's eye's bulged at the truck and the people getting out. I turned to see two beautiful girls get out. Caleb smiled and I smirked. Tyler gasped. Reid smiled and pushed my shoulder back so he could get through.

"Lets see who these ladies are now shall we?" He grins. And Tyler jumps on his back and says, "I saw them first!" Reid growls and I laugh at them.

I split them up picking them up off the ground, "Straighten up you idiots… or you'll both lose the girl." I held their shirts by the back and smiled. The girls where walking towards us.

_Miranda_

We ditched the girls. They didn't seem too fond of us anyway. I smiled as I saw boys on the ground fighting. Then two taller ones behind them and I see the middle but adorable one pull them to their feet. I looked at Charlie and we walked to them.

"Hello ladies…" The blonde one inched closer to us brushing off the sand on him. "I'm Reid…"  
Then the youngest one out of the four hot guys tackled him on the sand and I giggled and Charlie wouldn't take her eyes off the oldest one. I smiled at her. I looked up to see a guy looking at me and I blushed. He had to be the one who picked up the two that were fighting earlier.

The oldest walked over and said, "I'm Caleb… That's Reid and Tyler on the ground fighting…" The next oldest came over and smiled, "I'm Pogue… What your girl's names?" he looks back and forth between me and Charlie.

"I'm Randi and this is my friend Charlie" We smile at them and they smiled back. Yes!

_Pogue_

Randi and Charlie… two of the hottest girls in the world and they are stuck with guy names… but, I smiled at Randi anyway. Caleb smiles at Charlie, he hasn't even looked at a girl since the Sarah incident. These girls rather than the others were different. I look over at baby boy and Reid and they got up and are eye-balling the girls. Reid opens his mouth to speak and Reid opens his,  
"I'm sorry m'dears; I didn't get your girls names…"

"Charlie," She waves a little and Reid smiles.  
"Randi…" She twirls her hair round her finger and smiles shyly. I thought it was plain adorable.

"When are your boyfriends getting here?" Reid's famous opening line.

"They aren't, we have none…" Charlie smiled and looked at Caleb and blushed. He smiled and Reid grinned and Tyler snickered and I heard him whisper to Reid,  
"Two hot girls with those names, wow, we got lucky!"

I laughed at the idiots and I tapped Randi's shoulder and she gasps and meets my eyes, her eyes were the most gorgeous blue I've ever seen, ice blue that melted as she looked in mine. I shook my head getting out of my daydream.

"Are you girls going to Spenser?"

She nods and smiles, "Do you boy's go to Spenser?"

"Yeah, we will show you around if you want us to… We know the school well…" Caleb smiles down at Charlie who looked like she was going to plots as he looked at her. Reid was frowning with anger and Tyler crossed his arms in jealousy.

"Yeah… We'd like that." Randi smiles and she turns red as I smiled at her. The music starts to slow down a little and I look at the DJ and he held up his phone, half drunk like all the others here.  
"Hey ya'll my buddy just said e saw the cops coming down the road!"

I grab Randi's arm and say, "We gotta go girls… Let's go." She smiles up at me and I lead her to the truck she owned that was 100 times better than Tyler's hummer. I smiled as she got into the truck and Charlie gets in after her and Caleb and I watch them leave and we run to baby boy's car. I climb in and hit Caleb's shoulder and say, "Charlie likes you man!" He nudges me, "Randi likes you dude!" Reid turns around while Tyler pulled out and drove off, "That's bull…" I smile at him thinking of Randi, "Don't be dissing us because you two took it too far and fought on the ground." He shrugs and turns to Ty and it's his shoulder, "Why you do that dude?!" Ty laughs and says, "I waned to make the first move dude…" We all laugh and drive off with no cops casing us.


	3. Chapter 3: The connection

_Chapter 3  
Miranda_

We pull up to the dorms and the boy's car wasn't here yet but I was glad I met Pogue. Something about him just made me melt. I sigh and Charlie's hand is in my face waving it back and forth, "C'mon chick, it's late lets go in." I nod and smile at my stupidity and climb out of her truck and we go inside and Charlie opens the door for me and I go to my bed and plop down as I sigh I see Charlie's face with the biggest smile on her face. I look over at her and laugh. She jolts.

Her face was blushing, "What?!"

"Nothing Charlie… you seemed to like Caleb a lot huh?" I turn over and support my head with my hand.

"Yeah," she sighs and lays back in her bed, "What about you and Pogue?"

I smile as she says his name. "Yep… He was adorable… Well I'm beat… Good night Charlie."  
I turn over and turn off the light and fall asleep with a smile on my face. My head played back the whole night. Reid and Tyler fighting over us: Pogue and Caleb greeting us; a girl's perfect dream.

_Pouge  
_  
I'm sitting in my room and think of Randi. I wanted to know more about her. Kate and I well that's history I can still remember every word she said to me.

*** * *  
**"Hey Kate" I greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she pulled away from me and I looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"You're a witch Pogue… witches are bad." She looked up at me and I sighed. "And I like someone else… but I love you." She clung to my jacket.

I was shocked, "Let me guess, Chase?" my voice was fiercer now. And I was ticked.

"You get so jealous sometimes Pogue!" She broke away from me and mad. Not as much as me though.

"You like the guy that tried to kill my best friend Kate?! How could you?! Ever since I met you; you and Sarah were on every guy you could! I'm sick of it! ALL of it!" She said nothing. I sighed. "And I'm done with it… and I'm done with you. We. Are. Done. "

"Good! Good-bye Pogue!" She screamed and I left her room; happy and upset.

* * *

I lay my head on my pillow and think of Randi again getting the evil thought out of my head. I was going to ask her out. A girl like her and a guy like me will last forever.

_Miranda_

I woke up to a buzzing of an alarm clock that said 5:30am on it. I grunted and opened my eyes to see a uniform on Charlie's bed and my bed; a skirt, blouse, blazer, and socks. I sighed and put it on and reached for my Chuck Taylors and I looked at Charlie and she was sound asleep I threw my pillow at her and she jolted up. I laughed and tied my shoes and went into the bathroom to brush my hair. I faintly hear music in the room and I smile. I pull my hair to the side and braid it and leave it hanging over my shoulder. Charlie smiles "Leave it down dude… looks better." I smile back at her and un-tie my hair-tie and let my blonde hair fall. I smile and Charlie nods towards the door saying, "Out so I can get ready."

I sit on the bed and Charlie's iPod is playing and I smile and turn it off as she comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a pony-tail. I look at her and as she leaves I go into the bathroom and take a hair-tie. I turn my head and braid my hair once again, I finish and it lies on my shoulder and I run out of the room locking it and closing the door. My drawing book, pencil, and _Max_ in my hands; my book-bag hanging on my shoulder. Today was going to be a good day.

We walk in the library and I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn around and there is Pogue staring in my eyes. I smile and he whispers to me, "Hi, Randi." I giggle and say "Hi…" I felt my face go hot. Charlie smiled as Caleb walks up by Pogue and he looks at us both and says, "You girls have LA next??" I nod and Charlie giggles and says, "Yeah, do you guys?" Pouge smiles at me and Caleb says, "Yes… Well I guess we will see you girls in there… we'll save you guys a seat." I smile and nod and I see Charlie wave bye and leaves I look up at Pogue and smile and say, "Bye…" I run into a book case as I walk backwards and I giggle and Pouge smiles at me and I wave and go into the walk to the stairs and I stop at a wall and I slide down to sit on the floor and I sigh. I heard Charlie laugh and I look up to see her standing there.

"You saw that huh?"

"Yeah… now c'mon… we are going to be late." She holds out her hand and helps me up. I laugh and she smiles. I run up the stairs and I see the room and the four boys walk in. I smiled and Charlie and I walked in and she gave a teacher the slip saying we were new and Pouge smiles at me. He pats next to him and I go over and sit and he smiles down at me and I blush and the teacher gets up and writes on the board. 

I draw a heart on my drawing pad and sigh happily and I hear the teacher start to talk, "Miss Westfield would you like to read the next paragraph in our books?" I jolt up and nod I look at the book blushing and Pouge points to where we were, "Witch craft was not considered a religion so it was illegal to practice in the late 1600's. Those found practicing this were killed on the spot immediately. Many were killed for knowing or associating with the witches." I sigh as he paragraph ends and Mr. Klinger smiles at us and looks at the clock and says, "Alright my favorite time of the day… the end of it. You guys can spread out and go to your friends and chit-chat." I smile and I feel Pogue's hand brush mine. I blush. He smiles and takes my hand. I giggle and see Caleb and Charlie walk up. Caleb smiles and asks, "You girls want to go to Nicky's tonight with us?" I smile and nod still red from when Pouge took my hand and Caleb laughs silently as he inches closer to Charlie and puts his arm around her, "Great see you ladies tonight." 


	4. Chapter 4: Nicky's

_Chapter 4  
Miranda_

I run into our room and I sigh and plop down on the bed again and Charlie plops down on hers and I laugh at her and I smile and couldn't wait for tonight! She jolts up and I say, "What?" She gasps looking at me and says, "What are we going to wear?!" I laugh and look up at the ceiling and said "Something cute for sure…" She laughs and sighs, "Well let's get started then! We need to find our outfits and fix our hair… oh so much to do!" She runs to her dresser that had our clothes in it and I smiled, "What time are they picking us up again?" I look over at the clock and it says 4:45pm… I remember Caleb saying like 5:15pm. I jolted up and rushed to Charlie's side and looked through our clothes. __

_Pouge  
_  
I couldn't stop thinking about class today… Not what we learned just Randi… She was so cute today. How she ran into the book case and didn't pull her hand back after I grabbed it. She liked me… I knew it!  
Caleb snapped his fingers in my face, "C'mon lover boy lets go pick up the girls" I smile and go outside of my apartment and see Caleb's mustang and I smile and grab my helmet to my bike. A Ducati, yellow, and still scratched from my wreck a year ago. I sighed and got on my bike and Drove to the dorms to go pick up Randi, the girl I swore I was in love with. I smiled as I thought of her name in my head.

We pull up and I'm leaning against my bike and waiting for the girls to come out, it was 5:17pm now… Caleb leaned on his mustang door and smiled as we heard the doors open and our girls, or soon to be, walked out. Randi was wearing striped black and grey winter gloves with the fingers clipped of and a hat that matched and Charlie wore skinny jeans with a plaid purple and blue tee with her cow-girl boots. I smiled as I saw Randi's face as she looked at my Ducati. She runs her fingers on it and I smiled handing the helmet to her and she laughed and put it on and Caleb held the door open for Charlie and we all drove to Nicky's.  
_  
_We walk into Nicky's and Born For This by Paramore was playing and Randi smiled and bobbed her head a little and I smiled down at her and we walked in and Reid shouts to us over at a table, "It's bout time ya'll got here! Come over here ladies, we saved you girls a spot," Randi smiled and I asked her, "Want anything Randi?" she shook her head and went over to Reid I smiled as she pulls Reid's hat off and she runs around Nicky's with it. She smiled at me as she passed and I went to go play fosse-ball with Caleb as Charlie rested against the pool table.

_Miranda _

Heels Over Head started to play as Reid chased me around while I held his hat. I saw Charlie resting against the pool table so I ran around it as Reid chased me and she followed us with her head and said, "Having fun Randi?" I laugh and pause and look at her and say, "Heck yeah!" I run to the table and Nicky screams, "Children act your age!" I blush and go to Pouge and sit down and stuff Reid's hat in my pocket he comes up and says in my ear, "Ya know Randi… I'm gonna need a new hat then…"He pulls off mine and I scoff and he pulls it over his head and Charlie laughs sitting with Caleb as he puts his arm around her, "You didn't just take Randi's hat?" I smile at her and glare at Reid and the color left his face, "Yeah… Why?" She says, "Aw snap! You don't touch Randi's skater hat Garwin…" He pulls it off and I throw his at him and he gives me mine and sits down next to Ty.

I look at the doors and Kate and Sarah walk in and I scoff and a song that made me smile comes on, Crazy ex-girlfriend, I look the other way and I hear She Is Love by Parachute to play and I gasp and Pouge stands up and hold out his hand I look at it and Charlie and Caleb go onto the dance floor and start to dance, I take Pouge's hand and he leads me to the dance floor and I sigh as he hold me to his chest. I look over at Caleb and my friend and she was red as red can be and he whispered something in her ear she nodded and he kissed her and she smiles and lays his head on his shoulder. I look up into Pouge's hazel eyes and he whispers, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" I smile and find his hand and look in his eyes again and say, "Of course I would." He was about to kiss me when a I felt a nudge

Kate was standing there and I sighed and she put her hands on her hips, "What are you doing with him?" I sigh and hide my face, Pouge holds my hand and she says, "He is my boy-friend… And Caleb belongs to Sarah. So don't hang around them." Pouge sighs and says, "Kate I broke up with you 2 months ago…" I was getting mad so I let go of Pouge's hand and said, "Why don't you give it a rest Kate?" She nudges my shoulders, "Make me." I nudge her back and she makes me stumble back into a table and that did it. I was furious. No one can push me around like that. I shove my hand to her to push her back and she flies back into the juice box. I backed up as Caleb, Pouge, Charlie and everyone in the whole bar looked at me.

Sarah helped Kate up and I shook and looked at Pouge.  
"I gotta go..." I started to cry.  
"Randi…" Pouge tried reaching for my arm.  
"I got to go…" I rushed out with tears in my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Addition

_Chapter 5 _

_Pouge_

I looked into Randi's eyes after she pushed Kate into the juice box and her eyes weren't the blue I loved… They were black… Black as night… Just like ours did when we used our powers… I looked at her as she looked at me. Tears filled her eyes, "I gotta go…" I reached for her arm to comfort her, "Randi…" She broke off, "I go to go…" I frowned as she left and followed her to the back of Nicky's.

I saw her sitting on the back steps and Charlie and Caleb followed me and then the other boys do I go to her and sit next to her. I take her hand and she looks at me and I smiled. I saw the blue eyes I loved and I hugged her. She gasped a little and held my arm that wrapped around her and I made her look at me.  
"Miranda… it's all going to be alright babe." She smiled and her final tear strolled down her face. I hugged her and held her in my arms.

Reid turns to Caleb and he says, "Are you sure that there is only US in the Covenant?"

"I don't know Reid…" Caleb holds Charlie as she stares at her friend… Speechless.

"How old are you darling?" I hold her face to mine.  
"17 turning 18 in two months…" She smiles as I get lost in her eyes. I smile at her then turn to Caleb. "I think they need to know Caleb…" I helped Randi get to her feet again. Charlie looked up Caleb, "What is he talking about?" I look down to Randi, "Girl's… We would like to show you guys something…"

_Randi_

"Where u taking us Pouge?" He takes my hand and leads me to his bike and I climb on with baby boy, and Caleb, with Charlie in the front seat, follow us to a house that looked abandoned and ruined. An old man stepped out with a shot gun and Caleb gets out and screams to the man, "They are friends Gorman!" he takes Charlie's hand and Pouge helps me off and we walk up to the house and Charlie and Caleb walk in I hear Gorman say, "Who is this?" then Pouge walks in with me, hand and hand, "Aw you to Pouge?" He looks at me and Charlie as the other two boys walk in. "What are your names…?" Charlie smiles, "Charlotte Renae Manson." I sigh, "Miranda Lynn Westfield." His eyes bug out, "Did you just say Westfield?!" I nod and he says to the boys, "Okay… go ahead."

The boys lead us down the stairs and it looked like an old cellar… The steps were covered in candle wax from the candles that were standing at the edge. We stand around a plate of rock shaped in a circle and a book flies from the shelf behind us. It falls and raises opening up to a section and it spins in a circle around the boys, Reid looks at the book and holds it looking at the pages, "There are 5 families of men in the Ipswich coven… Simms, Garwin, Parry, Danvers and Pope…" I look up at Pouge… he was part of this? Reid continues, "These are the sons of Ipswich… They have powers of witch craft… They fully ascend at age 18. How ever there is one more family that has a…" He scans the page and goes over to the next page and he looks up to say, "It stops there… it goes to the creation spell…" Gorman was at the top of the stairs and said, "We have hid many things from the world starting with our practices… but there was one thing that we hid from everyone… One family had a set of twins, the Westfield family… Both boy AND girl got the powers… The girl was shunned from the Ipswich coven. She kept her powers though and it said that the power will land when the next women Westfield is born… and stop. That Westfield is you… Miranda." I gasp and look up at Pouge and I started to ask, "Will I ascend?" and Gorman says, "All the same rules apply for both you and the boys… I never thought I would see another Westfield. The last one was Rendell Westfield in the late 1800's and early 1900's…" I gasp… My great grandfather was Rendell Westfield…

"So you're saying Randi is a daughter of Ipswich…?" Pouge holds my shoulder against him.

"I aint part of this?" Charlie sighs against Caleb's shoulder. He looks down and says, "I don't think so baby… Sorry Charlie." Reid snickers and I knew he was laughing at the whole sorry Charlie thing because that's what parents say to their kids when they don't get their way. "Reid not a good time buddy." I snap and he puts up his hands saying, "Alright."

Gorman nods and looks at Charlie, "And if my memory is correct I think we have a daughter of Salem with us in this very room…" He smiles and she gasps. "REALLY?!" She smiles and he nods. She turns around and hugs Caleb. And I smile at her. Gorman smiles at me, "Good luck dear…" I nod up at him and I turn around and hug Pouge and I felt his arms around me and I blush and he says, "Let's get going… Thanks Gorman." He waves and we all leave. Pouge takes me to his apartment. "Want to watch movies babe?" I smile up at him, "Sure Pouge honey." I blushed as I said the last word. He leads me into his apartment.

We sit on the couch and as soon as I sit down and he sits I lay my head on his chest and he holds my back, keeping me close. He down at me and I smile at him and he laughs and takes my face in his hands and says, "You're the perfect girl for me." I smile at him and he pulls my face to his and I close my eyes and I felt his lips touch mine and I smile as he kisses me and I kiss him back. He pulls away and I keep my eyes closed and lay my forehead to his and I open them to see his beautiful hazel eyes looking at me.

"I know this might be a little fast but I'm just feeling so… Attached and complete with you Miranda… And I think I'm in love with you …" he breathes as I'm inches away from his lips again, "I think I love you to Pouge." I felt him smile as I pressed his lips to mine and after a few moments I pulled away and drifted asleep in his arms against his chest.

_Pouge _  
As she fell asleep in my arms her phone began to ring in her jacket and I looked at it and answered, "Hello?"  
"Yes… Uh… Who is this did I call the right number?" It sounded like her mother. And it probably was.  
"Yes, Mrs. Westfield…" I smiled.  
"Okay good… is she there? Randi?"  
"She is asleep right now…" I brushed her cheek and ran my fingers in her hair gently.  
"Oh… well… Who are you?"  
"Pouge Parry… I'm a friend of Randi's…" I smiled down at her and she began to move around and I said, "She is getting up hold on…" I put the phone to my chest and shook Randi gently and she smiled and sighed, "Your mother is on the phone baby." She shakes her head. And takes the phone from my shoulder.

"Hello? Mommy?" She pauses as her mother talks, "Pouge is a friend mom…" another pause and I heard a little girl voice murmur in the background, "Hey Misty! How ya been baby girl?" I smiled as she looked up at me, "Yes he is my boyfriend… So are you guys coming up here soon because you all miss me that much?" She smiles, "Really? Saturday?" She looks up me and smiles, "You want to talk to him?" she pauses and laughs a little, "No he isn't scary." I smile and she hands me the phone. "Hello?" A little girl sounds, "Hewo? Are you my sissy's boyfriend?" I laugh, "Yes… and who am I speaking with?" She giggles just like Randi does, "Misty… and me get to meet you this weekend." I laughed at how adorable she was and I said, "Well it's getting late me and your sister have to go to sleep… we have school tomorrow. See you Saturday Misty." I hand Randi the phone and she says, "Love you Misty… Good night." She slides her phone shut and lies back down on my chest I look over at the clock and it was about 11:00pm. I look down at her, "You might want to get back to the dorms babe, its getting late." She looks up at me and nods. "Fine…" She gets up and takes my hands and pulls me off the couch and I take her home.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready

_Chapter 6 _  
_Miranda _

After Pouge drove me home I walked into our dorm and Charlie was on the bed asleep still in her clothes. My phone started to vibrate, "Hello?" I heard a laugh, "Good night baby girl… I love you." I smiled, "Love you too." And I slid my phone shut and climbed into bed. 11:30pm… Tomorrow was Friday… Then my family comes to visit. A great weekend. I couldn't get off my mind I was a daughter of Ipswich. My mother and father knew nothing about this?! I stopped thinking about it and went to bed ready for the next day.

Charlie and I walk into Spenser my hair in a braid as I always do for school and Charlie had hers in a side ponytail and we were greeted by our boys. Reid and Ty leaning against the door frame crossing their arms in jealousy. Caleb and Charlie walk hand in hand. Pouge and I walk side by side while he put his arm around my shoulder. Students stare at us and we see Kate and Sarah talking in the hall and we pass them and they glare. Kate had a huge bruise on her arm from where I pushed her. I look away and keep walking with Pouge and went to LA. The fun class, yay.

"Alright class; take your seats… and let's get this done and done so we can all go home for the weekend please…" Everyone scrambles as they run to get seats next to their friends. Mr. Klinger sighs as he goes over to his desk. He plops down in the chair and he pushes up his glasses and says, "Ladies and gents; you will have a book report due in a few weeks. You have a choice. Work alone or work with a small group… I have to approve of the group though…" He looks at Charlie and Caleb who are reading with their heads down and they haven't un-locked hands since the hallways. "Mr. Danvers and Miss. Manson… What are you reading?" They look up at the same time and Charlie says, "_Christine_…" Caleb smiles, "_The Shinning_…" Mr. Klinger sighs and murmurs, "Suck ups…" I smile and Pouge whispers in my ear, "Can I take your hand?" I giggle and nod. I felt my face go hot as his huge warm hand touched my small cold hand. He smiled at me and I got out _Max _and started to read. I really couldn't because I felt Pouge's head rest on mine. My stomach churned but I was happy all at once.

We walk out of LA and I look at Charlie and she was still hand in hand with Caleb. "Charlie, my mom is coming to visit with my sister tomorrow… Misty wants to meet Pouge... You and Caleb should come by… 7:30?" She looks up at him and he smiles and nods. "Yes! Wait where are we going to go because… We live in a dorm?" I smile and Caleb says, "We can at my house… My mom is out of town…" Pouge looks at him, "Really Caleb?" Caleb nods, "I'd like to meet Randi's family…" Charlie smiles, "Her mom is like a mom to me…" She hugs Caleb and Pouge looks down, "Your dad not coming? I'd love to meet him!" I gasp and tears swell in my eyes and I shake my head, "He… He just… Kind of… Can't…" Pouge stops me and makes me look into his eyes, "You sound like you are getting ready to cry babe… What's wrong?" He holds my chin and I hear Caleb whisper to Charlie, "Awwwww!" I look at my boyfriends face and sigh, "My father is dead Pouge…" I look down and he hugs me. "I'm sorry babe… Forget I asked…" I wrapped my arms around him and he leads me out of Spenser.

"Are you girl's hungry at all?"Caleb smiles at us and I smile, "Kinda…"  
"Pouge can cook ya know." Caleb smirks.  
I look up at him, "Really? You can?"  
He nods, "Yeah… Does spaghetti count as cooking though?"  
"Do you burn the house down?" I smile.  
"No…"  
"Then yes it counts. So can we come over?" I give him my puppy dog eyes and he looks away smiling.  
"C'mon dude… Let 'em." Caleb nudges Pouge's shoulder. Pouge smiles and looks at me.

"Sure why not?" I hug him and he said, "Don't break me baby." I buried the side of my face into his jacket and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me and we went to our vehicles. I got on Pouge's bike and Charlie and Caleb get into his mustang and we all go to Pouge's apartment.

We walk in and it looked the same as it did from the last time I was here. Pouge was happy to cook for us even though it was just amateur spaghetti. He didn't burn the apartments down so I give him points for that. Pouge's phone started to ring. He picks it up, "Hey… There is a what?" There was a pause as I put the dishes in the sink, "Reid slow down… There is what… were?" Pause again; I lean against the sink, "A party at Aaron's?? Hm." He turns to us, "You guys up for it?" I smile and nod and Charlie looks up form Caleb's chest, "Sure but we are still in uniform so we gotta change." Pouge nods and says to Reid, "We will be there in a few." He clicks the hang up button and looks at me while I was leaning my back on the sink, "Baby you don't need to do the dishes." I jolt and say, "Sure I can but I honestly wasn't going to." He smiles and grabs my waist and hugs me. "You're a good girl Miranda…" I look in his eyes, "You sure about that Parry?" I give him a soft kiss, "Now take us to the dorms so we can get our party stuff…" I hold on to his jacket collar and he smiles and holds my back, "Sure thing." I hear Caleb snicker with Charlie in his arms. We walk out of Pouge's place and go to get changed, for the party at Aarons.


	7. Chapter 7: Party!

_Chapter 7_

_Randi_

We walk in the room as the boys wait for us outside. I take out my braid and my hair is wavy as it should be but it looked good actually with what I was planning to wear. I look in the mirror and I see Charlie's eye-liner on the sink and I jump as she laughs silently, "You want to wear some chick?" I blush and nod, "Come here sis…" I smile and grab the eyeliner as she makes me sit on the bed. I let her pull my eye-lids and poke my eyes with the black pencil. After she was done and I had my outfit on and she had hers.

_Pouge _

Caleb and I wait for the girls to come out. I hear Charlie's boots click as she runs down the stairs I turn to see a blonde, her hair was wavy all the way down to her mid torso, a black tied top, leather jacket, dis-stressed skinny jeans and stiletto black heels. Her eyes were a pretty blue, lined with dark pencil. She smiled at me and I saw the "R" necklace. That was my Randi?! I smiled at her and she walked faster towards me and hugged me.

"Baby…" I hold her head.

"Yeah; what's wrong?"

"Nothing baby girl. You just don't look like Randi…" I hug her more. She was stunning,

"Is that a good thing? I mean I know this isn't me but…"

I take her hands in mine, "I love it."

She smiles and Charlie runs to Caleb's side and we head to Aaron's house. I know we hate him but hey we can show off what amazing girls we have. I pull up to Aaron's first and Randi gets off and Reid and baby boy's eyes bulge. I smile as I take her hand and I see Caleb and Charlie come up. We enter the music filled house. Teenagers were everywhere. From freshman to senior to maybe even some collage kids. We find a couch and we all sit. My arms find Randi's waist and Caleb makes Charlie sit next to him and the end of the couch with his arms snaked around her.

Aaron walks up to us and stares at the girls. Randi hides her face in my neck. Charlie holds Caleb's shoulders. Aaron staggers as he walks closer. He was drunk. But hey it's Aaron… What else do you expect?

"Fancy boots hillbilly. Did you catch a ride on your horse here?" he turns to his friends and Caleb snarls.

"Leave me alone you prick!" Charlie pulls away from Caleb. She was getting mad. Caleb grabbed her arm. Forcing her back. Sarah comes up next to Aaron. Kissing his cheek once. I hold Randi and Sarah rest her head on Aarons arm. Kate comes up with this guy who had long hair just spiked up. A new guy. Oddly enough. He looked like Chase… but not quite.

Aaron smiles, "This is my friend, Daren… A new guy… "

"Nice to meet you boys…" He smiles evilly, "Ladies…" I growl a little and I felt Randi's hand on my chest calming me. They walk off and I hold Randi's shoulders. I hated the guy already.

_Randi_I lean on Pouge as the jerks leave. I lay there with my eyes closed. I look up into Pouge's face and he sighs and rubs my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get a drink… I'll be back… you guys want one?" I look at Pouge and he shakes his head I turn to see Caleb kissing Charlie, "Charlotte Manson?!" She jolts and Caleb turns red. I smiled at them, "You break her I'll kill you Caleb…" Charlie smiles and lays her head on Caleb's chest and I get up to get me a drink. I walk down the hall way and I see Reid leaning on the wall with Tyler. I nod at them and walk towards the table and I feel and hand grab me. I gasp as I'm forced to a foot-ball player's jacket.

It was Aaron.

"Hey baby girl how's about a kiss?" He leans in more and I pull my arms away and Reid and Tyler were gone. I hear Unbreakable by Fireflight faintly as I walk away and Aaron pulls on my arm once again. Grabbing my wrists, "Feisty… and stubborn… so…" I close my eyes and I hear Pouge's voice, "You finish that sentence and I'll kill you Aaron…" I gasp and Reid and Ty are behind him, Pouge's eyes black as night.

Aaron drops my writs, but throws me behind him. "Try me Parry before I try out your girl…" Pouge stomps up to Aaron and grabs his shirt and his feet are off the ground. "You asked for it." Aaron's face goes pale and Pouge throws him into the wall. "Stay away from her." Pouge kneed him below the stomach and he fell to the ground. I walk to Pouge and he pulls me close fiercely. He was still mad. But I understood. Charlie walks past him hand in hand with Caleb. Aaron is holding on hand to his stomach and one supporting him. Charlie smiles and shoves her boot and makes him fall flat faced on the ground. "Oops my 'hillbilly' boots slipped…" She smiles and we walk to the door as everyone stares at us and I heard some kids say, "Wow… Randi and Charlie got game!" I smiled and held on to Pouge's side as we left.

School was going to be entertaining on Monday but first mom and Misty were coming to visit tomorrow! I was happy as any girl could be. Pouge and Caleb walk us to our rooms. Charlie was going to fall over because she was so tired. Caleb kissed her once and she fell back against the wall smiling and then she turned to go into the room. I look up at Pouge and smile at him.

"Are you tired baby?" I hug him and nod.

"Well how about you go to bed then?" His arms go around my waist and I feel my face go red.

"I was afraid at the party tonight…" I said against his chest.

"So was I… Aaron is a dick though." I laugh and close my eyes. He puts his head on mine. "You want me to stay tonight? I don't care if you do have a suckish dorm for a room I'll stay." I smile up at him and kiss him. "Na… I don't think you want to pick my mom up at the airport at 5 in the morning." He raises and eyebrow at me and I sigh and open the door and I hear Charlie jump up from her passed out on the bed. I laugh at her and I look up at Pouge and kiss him again and head in my room to sleep. He stood there dazed after I shut the door. I leaned against the door and bit my lip smiling. I slid down and I heard Pouge do the same on the other side. I smiled and crawled into my soft bed. Tomorrow… A great day.


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Family

_Chapter 8_  
_Randi_

I wake up to my alarm clock playing the radio loudly. I grunt and turn it off and throw my pillow over to Charlie and hit her in the face. She jolts up and gasps I laugh at her and get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and see a note on the mirror,

Randi,

Call me when you get up. Caleb and I want to meet your mom and Misty at the airport.

-Pouge

I laugh and Charlie is reading over my shoulder. I walk out of our small bathroom and let Charlie do what she needed to do and I pick up my phone and call Pouge…

_Pouge _

I jolt as I hear 1, 2, 3, 4 by The Plain White T's play. Randi must have gotten my note I left her.

"Hello baby girl." I answered half asleep.

"Hey so uh… I guess you're up… heh. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's alright… So are we taking Charlie's truck? Or do you want to take Caleb's car?"

"Charlie's truck… She knows her car. So are you ready to go now? Their plane is going to land soon. I don't want to rush you…"

"Baby its fine." I laugh at her and throw on my jacket. "You girls picking us up?"

"Yep." I heard Charlie in the background opening the door leaving.

"See ya in a bit baby. Love you." I smiled at the thought.

"Love you." She hung up and I sighed and went out to the parking lot. I walked slowly and listened to the fall winds. The leaves on the tree are changing colors and the air getting colder. Fall was a peaceful time for me. I like spring more though. The rain is more calming. We get rain during the fall yes, but in the spring it's just a different feel; a cleansing feeling. I hear Charlie pull up with Caleb in the front seat. I smile and run to the truck and get in the back of it. I sat next to Randi and I brushed my hand against hers and she laid her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand.

We pull up to the air port and Randi turns to Caleb. "Do you mind to stay in the car?" He sighs and nods. "Thanks Caleb!" She rushes out the door with Charlie. "Well dude I'm gonna go with them. They need muscles to carry the bags. See ya." I climb out of the car and catch up with the girls. I see the girls and I hug Randi from behind and she holds my arms as the wrap around her. She gasps as she see's a lady and adorable blonde girls come out of the gate. I let go of her and the little girl runs to her. Randi bends down and hugs her.

"Hi sissy!" She looks over Randi's shoulder and spots Charlie, "Charlie!" She runs to her and hugs her tippy toeing and Charlie rubs her back and I look at Randi and she is hugging her mom.

"Mom this is Pouge Parry… A good friend of mine…" She smiles at me and her mom looks at me and smiles.

"So this is the young man I spoke to that night? Pleased to meet you." I nod and smile, "As to you madam." The blonde little girl comes to me and looks up at me. I kneel down and look at her.

"You're Pouge?" She had a curious face on her.

"Yes… And you're Misty?"

"Yes sir! The one and only!" She smiles and I smile at her cuteness and I see Randi go get their bags I go over and put my hands over hers as she reaches for the bags, "I got em baby." I whisper in her ear and she giggles and goes back to her family. Misty jumps into her arms and we walk to Caleb's car after that.

I open the truck bed as Mrs. Westfield gets in the front seat and Charlie, Randi and Misty get in the back. I smile and go in and Misty is in Randi's lap so I scoot next to her and shut the door. Mrs. Westfield talks to Caleb and Charlie as Misty lies on Randi and looks up at me I smile at her and she says, "Do you know what love is Pouge?" I smile and nod and she said, "Do you love my sister?" I smile and take Randi's free hand and look at Misty, "Yes I do as much as you love her." Misty gasps and looks at us, "That's a bunch!" We laugh at her and Misty smiles, "So does that mean you're my uncle Pouge and he is my uncle Caleb? And Charlie is my aunt?" Mrs. Westfield turns around in her seat, "Misty Kae! Enough questions!" I heard Misty whisper something to Randi and she nods. Misty comes over to me and sits in my lap and lays her head on my left shoulder while Randi lies on my right. I was begging to like her family.


End file.
